There has hitherto been known a technology using a substrate for sample analysis in order to analyze a specific component in a specimen such as urine or blood. For example, in Patent Document No. 1, there is disclosed a technology using a disc-shaped substrate for sample analysis having flow passages, chambers, and the like formed therein. The disclosed technology involves rotation of the disc-shaped substrate for sample analysis to perform transportation, distribution, and mixing of solutions, analysis of a component in a specimen solution, and the like.